1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices having a test function and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, as design schemes and manufacturing processes of semiconductor devices become more complicated, a process for testing the semiconductor devices has become more complicated and difficult. In addition, the semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated. Accordingly, a test time of the semiconductor devices may increase.
In order to cut the test cost with reduction of the test time, a method for testing the semiconductor devices during evaluation of the reliability of the semiconductor devices has been developed. As a typical example, a test during burn-in (hereinafter, referred to as TDBI) process performed after packaging the semiconductor devices has been proposed to reduce the test time. According to the TDBI process, a write operation of a semiconductor device encapsulated in a package form may be repeatedly executed with a simple test pattern to apply stress to the semiconductor device and a test for discriminating whether the semiconductor device normally operates or not may be executed. Specifically, during the TDBI process, the stress may be applied to the semiconductor device by repeatedly executing the write operation with a simple test pattern for a long time (e.g., a few hours maximally) at a relatively high temperature (e.g., about 100° C. maximally) with a relatively high power supply voltage.
In order to efficiently test semiconductor devices before packaging the semiconductor devices, a method for incorporating a built-in self-test (hereinafter, referred to as BIST) circuit into the semiconductor devices has been proposed. In addition, a design scheme for incorporating a built-in self-repair (hereinafter, referred to as BISR) circuit into the semiconductor devices has been proposed to increase yield of the semiconductor devices, and the design scheme has been widely used to repair defects detected by a wafer level burn-in (WBI) test. Here, the BISR circuit of the semiconductor devices may include the BIST circuit, a built-in self-diagnostics (BISD) circuit, a built-in redundancy analysis (BIRA) circuit, or the like.